


A Twisted Mortal Coil

by floatingintears



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingintears/pseuds/floatingintears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sleepless night drives Arwen out of her bed and into a frenzy of fears and contemplation that have always hung over her head like a noose that humanity cannot escape from. Arwen centered oneshot of the depths of her love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twisted Mortal Coil

_A merciless wind swept through the stone cold bedroom as it passed the open door through to the balcony. It was somewhere around midnight, and Arwen had not shut the sliding door all the way as she stood out above the city; watching, thinking. Her husband lie sleeping inside, but for some reason, the elf just couldn’t drift to sleep. She stands there slumberless, eyes roving with unspoken contemplation that she indulged so often in._

_Of course, an elf who lived for a few millenniums would often find nothing to do, victimized by her mind as vast as the universe itself. Perhaps it was a curse, after all, a curse that was uplifted by her beloved. That was a lovely thought._

_Placing a hand over her stomach where a small bump was beginning to protrude, Arwen smiled lightly to herself. Truthfully, she was very content with her life right now; she did not remember being any happier…but she was also afraid._

_Afraid for her child who would have his duty as future king, whom she would shield from the eyes of those who were prejudiced against half elven children. Afraid to lose her husband as her father predicted, to be alone before death consumed her as well. Afraid finally for that moment of use and old age where she grows too weary to take another breath, and a white light washes over her. Not even the Valar knew where men’s souls went. It was something that she would never regret accepting, for to be without Aragorn would be living in Mount Doom: utterly torturous. Though, the mortality of men was something that she never understood, something that she inwardly feared she would have to face herself._

_It comforted her when she knew Aragorn and her fates were now tied together. They would rule side by side in a glorious kingdom and keep that peace that was finally achieved, and when it was time Aragorn would at last diminish. So would she. It was a twisted mortal coil that wrapped around them both as they lay together, in spirit, body, and mind. To have a love so powerful, so consuming, it was as beautiful and desirable as it was intimidating, but it was something that Arwen Undomiél desired and accepted it with fervor._

_To forsake her immortality was to forsake her bonds to the earth. It let her spirit free, and with that freedom she chose to bind her fate to Aragorn. Freedom was something that did not last long, anyway._

_We always find the means of binding ourselves to something more beautiful, more twisted and loving under a facade of freedom until death consumes us all._

_Another whistle of wind bristled through her hair, the moon bathing her in a silhouette that glistened under the stars. Taking a deep breath, the elf took her pale hand off of her womb and lowered it to dangle at her side. Finally deciding that she was alright to sleep now, Arwen returned inside the bedroom with a bounce in her step of satisfaction and love, and an utmost contentedness that followed her everywhere, and shut the door._

_Lifting the covers and lying down beside her beloved, Arwen turned and wrapped an arm around her king and nestled into him._

_Perhaps it was just the baby that was shaking her thoughts._


End file.
